


废

by Doublemoon



Category: cc - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublemoon/pseuds/Doublemoon





	废

“啵”

陈立农知道，那是性器被从体内拿出来的声音。

粗壮的性器上布满了紫黑色的青筋，陈立农甚至知道他们在自己身体里跳动的感觉。包裹着精液的柱身半挺立着，还有几滴滴在床上。

想要稍稍合一下腿，发现都是徒劳。

望着大镜子中的自己。

双手被皮质手链禁锢着，内部有一圈软毛防止勒伤细嫩的手腕。额前头发也也因刚刚剧烈的运动所出的汗粘在了一起。平日里摄人心魂的眼睛，此时因情欲而迷离着。挺翘的琼鼻上粘着些许汗珠。唇瓣被迫用口塞分开，声音呜呜的从喉咙处发出像是小动物在哭，因刺激而未来的急咽下的唾液就顺着嘴角留下，流入耳后。朵朵红梅点缀在白皙的颈部，暗红色的丝带也被绑在颈部，因喉结上下滚动而变松，两端垂落胸前。红肿充血的乳首还被乳夹夹着，乳夹上端带有玫红色的羽毛，前端金属还在不断放低压电流刺激着快要没有知觉的乳头。身上被种下了草莓，像是丛林中的受了惊吓梅花鹿。淫乱不堪的下面，前面因潮吹而不断涌出的淫液打湿尾巴，后穴内的肛塞带着大概十公分的短毛，像是被夹断了的猫咪的尾巴，尾巴的旁边还有一根细线，细线的另一端是一颗跳蛋，有着类似于海螺的形状，上面有着软胶倒刺还在不断震动着。前端因被丝带系着不能释放早已挺立着抵在小腹。

陈立农难堪的将头转过来，此时的眼睛正盯着你，红红的眼睛瞪着你，像是在质问为什么要这样对他。

你忍不住了，又一次进入了他，紧致的涌道包裹着柱身，你低吼你低吼着像是野兽。

你停不下来，因为他是在太欠肏了。

你将口塞拿掉，他刚要说话，你却忘情的吻住他，一会深喉像是要将他的舌头挤到喉管里，一会又勾住像是邀请共舞。

你停下来放开了他，趴在他的耳旁对他说“宝贝，主动点，嗯？”

“嗯哼，呜啊，知 知道啊 啦。”

你解开他的手链，小手便缠绕在你的脖子上，你将他的双腿缠上腰部，又是不断深入。

此时你被他吻住，丁香小舌顺着唇缝进入，讨好的舔舐着你的每一颗牙齿，顶着你的牙膛，有吮吸的你的舌尖，像是吃奶糖一样轻轻咬住舌尖。他松开你，开始喘息，刚刚像是用光了他所有力气一般瘫软向后倒去。

可你却不给这个机会，你要用力一顶便卡进了子宫口，伞状的头部轻轻碾蹭，他又轻轻呜咽起来，可能是很疼。

你心疼坏了，想要给他一些奖励。便拉着他的手向下探去，一起拉开他前端的丝带，顶在你们小腹之间的肉棒突然射出来粘稠的奶白色淫液，溅在胸膛上。伴随着后面也一阵涌动，突然夹紧，你贯穿了几下也射在了里面。

他抬起手摸着鼓起来的小腹。委屈的望着你。

“快点给我拿下来，还有弄出去啊。”

“啊？什么？哥哥不太懂。”

“哼呜呜，讨厌鬼，烦人精，烂人。”

你又连忙上前揽住他，帮他把身上杂物弄掉。

你说“再来几次,就会怀上哥哥的孩子吧，小骚货。”

他气红了眼睛“农农才不是小骚货。”

“好好好，我的小荡妇，夜还很长呢”

“啊，不要啊。哥哥，嘤嘤嘤农农不要了。”


End file.
